


Drowning

by CreativityFlow



Series: Peter Stark [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Presumed Dead, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Peter saw his father, he was wearing a day old suit and expensive sunglasses.<br/>Peter would give anything to see it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people wanted a continuation for Reveal, and then inspiration struck, and I suddenly have an entire series of one shots planned. Lord, help me.

The last time Peter saw his father, he was wearing a day old suit and expensive sunglasses. He left with the reminder of homework, sleep, and lab safety rules. He promised not to be late to the science fair, something Peter wasn't sure of who was more excited for.

Peter would give up his inheritance, his life, if only to see even those stupid sunglasses at least one more time.

He locked himself in his room for three days until Pepper finally coaxed him into the kitchen to gorge himself on ice cream and hot chocolate.

It took another three days before Pepper, Happy, Uncle Obie, and Uncle Rhodey teamed up and forced him to go to school.

It wasn't easy, but it was the quickest road to healing. Moving on, living.

His grades were better than they'd ever been, and his science fair project gave him a small article in some science-y magazine that hardly anybody read anyway.

Peter drowned himself in school, as much as an eleven year old could, and used the last breath of air held in his cheeks to tinker in his dad's lab.

Pepper watched from a life boat, dragging him to bed when he grew too tired to keep himself afloat, and reeling him in to eat at least three times a day.

"Tony's heart would break if he saw you right now," she said one evening, watching him to make sure he finished the chicken nuggets and fries she picked up for him.

"Well, he isn't here right now, is he?" His voice was bland, and his face a mask.

Pepper blinked away the mist in her eyes and reached for his hand. "When's the last time you left the house for something other than school?" she asked. "What do your friends think?"

Peter didn't answer, instead choosing to look away and tear at one of the napkins.

"I want to move," he stated.

After weeks of deadly waves and terrifying skies, the sea was calm. The kitchen was silent, and Peter stopped breathing.

Pepper slowly withdrew her hand and stood. Neither one said a word as she began clearing the table, each action becoming more forceful, more shaky.

Peter didn't dare say a word. He knew his decision would be a shock, he knew he should have waited. But he wanted out. He couldn't stay in the same house he had once shared with his only family. He couldn't be surrounded by the dying memories, the false hopes.

"You would lose the lab," Pepper said, facing away from him and clutching at the countertop until her knuckles turned white.

"I know," Peter nodded.

"You would have to find somewhere to live, we'd have to talk to your dad's lawyers," she pressed. "Technically, you're supposed to be living with Obadiah. Would you move in with him? Change schools? How would you explain that?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know."

Pepper was shaking, Peter could see it, and he forced himself to look away.

"I can't stay here, Pepper," he whispered. "Every time I turn around, there's some unfinished project, a pair of his sunglasses that I almost step on, one of those stupid awards being used as a paper weight." His fists were clenched, and his eyes stung. "I can't."

Pepper didn't turn to face him for a long while. Her knuckles were still white, her shoulders still shaking, and both of them seemed to be using this time to calm themselves down.

The sea was getting restless, and clouds were beginning to reform.

"I'll talk to Obadiah." The words were faint, a calming breeze before the hurricane, and Peter breathed the words in, and stored their strength for later, for when he was alone and in the eye of the storm.

"Thank you," he said, and stumbled his way to the lab.

Each machine, every 'toy' he and his father had ever worked on taunted him as he stepped in, and in an effort to quiet down the jabs, he turned on the stereo, cranking the volume until it hurt his ears. The sounds of AC/DC filled the space, his dad's favorite songs ending all distractions.

Pepper came down around ten thirty to tell him to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @CreativityFlow or Tumblr creativityflow-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
